


Enjo Kosai

by XShade_Shinra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, h/c, modern!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: Sometimes, people have a strange feeling in the gut, when they are in the wrong place at the wrong time.Jean Kirschtein felt it on a cold January afternoon, while he was in the Kabukicho district.[ Inside Language: Italian ][ Shounen-ai - Jearmin ][ Chapter 1 takes part at the Jearmin week 2018 hosted by The Jearmin Collective ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Siamo ancora in piena Jearmin week 2018 ed ecco il capitolo che pubblico per il prompt "Hurt/Comfort", uno dei warning che più amo, soprattutto con questa bellissima coppia.  
> Il rating è arancione poiché si parla di tematiche abbastanza delicate, ma la coppia Jearmin rimarrà sul rating giallo.  
> È presente un personaggio che si è visto nei primi epidosi della S3, ed è lui che mi ha dato l'ispirazione per questa FF, ma potete trattarlo benissimo come un OC generico, non ci saranno spoiler a riguardo.  
> Se non sapete il significato del titolo, no panic: sarà spiegato nella storia, e se volete approfondire l'argomento c'è sempre wikipedia.  
> Buona lettura! ^^

 

**Enjo Kosai**  


 

 

Delle volte, è come se la gente sentisse fin dentro le viscere di essere nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.

A Jean Kirschtein capitò in un freddo pomeriggio di gennaio, mentre si trovava nel quartiere di Kabukichou per recarsi da Okadaya a fare delle compere per la madre, che da brava donna di casa non poteva rimanere senza scorte di bottoni e filo, oltre a tutta una serie di cose strane e innominabili di cui Jean avrebbe chiesto semplicemente allungando il foglio dove lei gli aveva scritto gli ideogrammi.

Quel giorno sembrava che qualche kami stesse cercando di dirgli in ogni modo possibile di non andare. Gli si era rotta la stringa delle sue scarpe da ginnastica preferite, a scuola si era sporcato l’uniforme con parte del bento e, uscendo, minacciava pioggia e lui era senza ombrello. Ma chi glielo aveva fatto fare? Ah, già. La madre, che non si commosse nemmeno davanti a una mail pregante che invocava il suo buon cuore.

Jean sarebbe dovuto andare quel giorno. Punto.

Eppure c’era qualcosa nell’aria, e lui sapeva di non dovere essere lì. «Che la yakuza faccia qualcosa oggi?», si chiese, con la bocca nascosta dalla sciarpa in lana, fatta ai ferri dalla madre.

Stava procedendo di buona lena verso la gigantesca merceria, quando qualcuno davanti a lui catturò la sua attenzione: era Armin Arlert, un suo compagno di classe. Non indossava l’uniforme scolastica, ma vestiva con dei jeans bianchi attillati e un giubottino in pelle che poco si addiceva ai suoi modi di fare da nerd. In effetti lo aveva visto schizzare via come un fulmine alla fine delle lezioni, sicuramente era corso alla stazione della JR a prendere la linea veloce che passava da Ochanomizu per Shinjuku, altrimenti non avrebbe mai potuto essere più veloce di lui sulla Yamanote Line.

Fosse stato un altro giorno, non avrebbe fatto caso a quella scena, ma aveva veramente i nervi tesi quel pomeriggio. Affianco ad Armin c’era un uomo sulla cinquantina. Di primo acchito, Jean pensò che fosse il nonno, sapendo che il compagno di classe non aveva più i genitori, poi accadde qualcosa. Vide Armin che si girava appena e sorrideva in maniera solare a quell’uomo, un sorriso che raramente gli aveva visto fare anche con Eren - l’imbecille della classe al quale Armin e Mikasa, un’altra loro compagna, erano sempre attaccati -, poi i due entrarono in un palazzo dove Jean non era mai entrato. Curioso, si avvicinò per vedere dove passasse il tempo quel soggetto con il nonno, e rimase sconvolto nel constatare che c’erano due soli negozi che si dividevano quell’edificio: un negozio in stile Harajuku con vestiti per femmine e maschi, e un sexy shop.

Jean rimase sbalordito. Forse erano andati a comprare dei vestiti strani? Magari Armin faceva anche cosplay nella vita privata...

Mosso da pura curiosità, entrò cauto, e mentre l’ascensore si chiudeva, vide tra le porte la sagoma di quell’uomo. Attese lì, guardando lo schermo sopra l'ascensore per vedere quale numero si sarebbe illuminato.

1, 2, 3.

E lì rimase.

Il terzo piano, dal disegnino appeso al muro, era proprio quello del sexy shop.

Fu allora che Jean capì che doveva avere ficcato il naso in faccende che non lo riguardavano, dalle quali anzi doveva tenersi bene alla larga.

Non poteva essere il nonno, né un fidanzato.

Gli vennero in mente quattro kanji: 援助交際. Enjo Kosai.

Ne aveva sentito parlare, e con i suoi amici ci aveva anche riso sulla faccenda, dicendo che il mondo doveva davvero essere pieno di disperati se delle persone compravano la compagnia di giovani, ragazze o ragazzi, per non rimanere soli. Aveva fatto qualche ricerca in internet a proposito dell’argomento, non capendo davvero come certa gente potesse arrivare a tanto, e aveva scoperto che tale pratica non era solo un atto fisico di presenza, ma qualcosa di più, infatti le accompagnatrici dovevano comportarsi bene con il cliente, farlo sentire speciale anche se di lui non gliene fregava nulla. Non era una pratica in voga solo tra le ragazzine, ma anche certe casalinghe approfittavano di questo compenso facile.

Da lì la sua indagine si era ampliata, scoprendo che era una pratica sporadica di qualche ragazzina che voleva farsi qualche soldo, e non si parlava di spiccioli!, o avere qualche regalo costoso, ma c’erano anche delle organizzazioni nella Tokyo Underground che permettevano un incontro ragazza-cliente in modo che lei mantenesse il più possibile l’anonimato.

Inoltre, c’era l’extra: alcune di loro, per una cifra più alta di quella pattuita, scambiavano favori sessuali. Ed era questa la parte più scabrosa di tutte.

Ovviamente, non erano solo le ragazze a far parte di questo Enjo Kosai, ma anche alcuni ragazzi ne prendevano parte - gyaku-enjo-kōsai, aveva letto - e andavano agli appuntamenti con donne più grandi di loro… o uomini.

Quando vide quel numero tre ancora fermo lì, illuminato di rossastro, capì che il suo compagno di scuola non era il nerd pudico e timido che tutti pensavano, ma un ragazzo capace di una cosa così disgustosa per… cosa? Videogiochi, libri? Cosa poteva valere la pena di svendere il proprio corpo per soldi?

Jean era certo che Armin fosse uno di quelli aperti all’extra, vedendo dove era andato con quell’uomo.

Con un nugolo di pensieri in mente, capì che la sua curiosità era stata punita severamente. Non riusciva neppure a dare il beneficio del dubbio ad Armin, ma avrebbe potuto accennare all’argomento con lui domani, all’ora di pranzo, almeno per sapere se c’era dell’altro sotto, se quella situazione paranormale aveva una spiegazione molto più semplice alle spalle.

Sprofondando le mani nelle tasche della giacca della divisa scolastica, Jean continuò per la sua strada, sperando che non lo tenessero troppo in quel negozio. Voleva solo tornare a casa e smettere di pensare.

Non era affar suo, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a tenerselo dentro. Doveva parlarne con l’interessato.

 

 

 

 

***

 

L’indomani all’ora di pranzo, Armin Arlert fu sorpreso che proprio il suo compagno di classe Jean gli si avvicinasse. Da quando a inizio anno aveva cercato di avere il suo quaderno per copiare degli esercizi ed Eren lo aveva gonfiato di botte in un incontro abbastanza pari, non si erano più rivolti la parola.

«Armin? Vorrei parlarti», disse lui, volgendo poi lo sguardo verso Eren e Mikasa, ancora ai loro banchi che ritiravano i quaderni. «In privato», aggiunse. Non era sicuro che gli altri suoi due amici fossero a conoscenza di quello che Jean aveva visto la sera prima, ed era meglio non avere altre persone intorno proprio per evitare che Armin, per imbarazzo, non spiccicasse parola e gli mentisse sul fatto dell’Enjo Kosai.

«Di quale materia?», chiese lui, guardandolo strano.

Jean scosse il capo. «È personale», disse. «Niente scuola e niente compiti stavolta, giuro».

Armin lo fissò, cercando di soppesare le sue parole; dall’espressione sembrava molto deciso, anche se un po’ a disagio da come muoveva il peso del corpo da una gamba all’altra.

«Uhm… va bene. Può venire anche Er--».

«No, Armin. Noi due da soli», specificò Jean. Armin sembrò non essere d’accordo, allora l’altro ragazzo insistette: «Faremo in fretta», assicurò. «Non puoi avercela con me per quell’unica volta alle macchinette automatiche, Armin! Non ti ho torto un capello, non credevo di metterti così a disagio», si spiegò; in effetti non si era mai scusato per quella vicenda, con il senno di poi avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Armin lo guardò con i suoi grandi occhi chiari, per poi cedere. «Ok, ma facciamo in fretta», mormorò, alzandosi dal banco.

Eren, finalmente, si accorse di Jean troppo vicino all’amico e si fece avanti. «Beh, che succede, faccia da cavallo? Vuoi che ti cambi di nuovo i connotati?», chiese già sul piede di guerra.

Armin fermò sul nascere una nuova scazzottata: «Jean vuole dirmi una cosa importate; torno dopo», disse.

Eren guardò severo entrambi. «Ti fidi?», chiese. Lui no, non si fidava assolutamente di quello stronzo.

«Torno tra quindici minuti», assicurò Armin, cercando l’approvazione di Jean con lo sguardo.

«Tra un quarto d’ora puoi venire a cercarlo, se non è ancora tornato: andiamo nell’aula di musica, tanto è vuota in pausa pranzo», spiegò Jean.

Eren, ancora serio, sospirò pesantemente dal naso. «Sbrigatevi», disse, per poi mimare ad Armin con le labbra “Poi mi devi dire tutto”. Il ragazzino biondo annuì, e seguì Jean nella stanza che aveva indicato, non immaginando davvero di che cosa dovesse parlargli, date le loro sporadiche conversazioni; era arcisicuro che fosse tutta una scusa per avere  i compiti, ma Armin era un ragazzo coraggioso e non si sarebbe sottratto a nessuna sfida - fin da bambino, quando veniva davvero picchiato dai bulletti, lui non scappava mai.

Una volta chiusa la porta scorrevole dietro di loro, Armin si avvicinò al pianoforte, allontanandosi così dall’ingresso, anche se la stanza aveva le pareti abbastanza insonorizzate. Guardò Jean, in attesa, e questi andò dritto al sodo: «Ieri ti ho visto a Kabukichou».

Armin allargò appena gli occhi, sorpreso, ma non disse nulla, volendo vedere dove avesse intenzione di arrivare Jean.

«Eri in compagnia di un uomo adulto», continuò il più alto. «Chi era?».

«Era mio nonno, che ti interessa?», mormorò Armin, celando tutte le emozioni che aveva nel cuore.

«Non si va con il proprio nonno a un sexy-shop!», esclamò a quel punto Jean, sbattendogli la verità in faccia, mentre le guance gli andavano a fuoco. Nonostante la sua fama da cattivo ragazzo, era sempre stato timido su certi argomenti.

L’espressione negli occhi di Armin cambiò appena, per solo un istante. «Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando, Jean», disse piatto, all’apparenza tranquillo.

«Non fare il finto tonto con me!», sbottò l’altro ragazzo, scocciato. «Armin, non prendermi per stupido, non osare mai».

Armin era un ottimo attore, capace di celare problemi e sofferenze dietro la sua maschera inespressiva. La notizia di essere stato visto, però, lo mandò veramente nel panico interiore, facendogli diventare irregolare la respirazione. Se non poteva negare, allora avrebbe affrontato il problema. «E quindi?», domandò allora. Lo stomaco gli era totalmente in subbuglio, non solo perché era stato visto - proprio da Jean, poi! - ma soprattutto perché ora aveva intuito dove volesse andare a parare l’altro.

«E quindi? Armin!», esclamò Jean. «È... è disgustoso!», disse senza mezzi termini. «L’Enjo Kosai è uno schifo!».

Armin si sentì ferito da quelle parole. Come se anche lui non lo sapesse… come se non ci avesse pensato a lungo prima di decidere di invischiarsi in un giro del genere.

«Cose che non cambiano la considerazione che hai sempre avuto su di me», commentò freddo Armin, lasciando sanguinare le ferite che quelle frasi gli avevano fatto nascere, senza curarsi di ricucirle, ci avrebbe pensato dopo, in solitudine, come sempre.

Jean rimase basito da quelle parole. «Questo non… non è vero!», esclamò. Non aveva mai pensato che Armin fosse disgustoso. O meglio, era il suo stare sempre appiccicato a Eren che lo rendeva tale, ma solo perché era Eren, non altro.

Armin fece roteare gli occhi, scocciato, facendo un verso di stizza. «E ora, quindi? Vuoi ricattarmi per mantenere il silenzio? O hai già messo la voce in giro?», chiese senza mezzi termini. L’idea che tutta la scuola sapesse di come passava la maggior parte dei pomeriggi lo terrorizzava, ma avrebbe fatto più male se la voce di ciò che faceva fosse arrivata a Eren o Mikasa. Loro, proprio loro, non dovevano saperlo. E nemmeno Jean avrebbe dovuto venirne a conoscenza, ma era troppo tardi per lui, ormai.

«No, senti, sei fuori strada», disse l’altro ragazzo, muovendo una mano davanti alla faccia come se stesse scacciando una mosca. «Niente del genere: starò muto».

«E allora perché me lo hai detto?», chiese Armin in tono basso, non sapendo cosa aspettarsi e a cosa portasse quella discussione. Era un po’ agitato.

«Parlarti per… capire. Perché lo fai? Cosa ne viene da questa storia? Libri? Videogiochi? Quelle cose da otaku che ti piacciono tanto?».

«Se era solo per questo, dovresti imparare a farti gli affari tuoi, Jean», rispose il ragazzo biondo, duro. «Non mi hai praticamente mai parlato in anni di scuola, perché farlo ora, per qualcosa che non ti deve importare?». Era imbarazzante e avvilente che qualcuno lo avesse colto con le mani nel sacco. Aveva sempre scelto luoghi d’incontro lontani dalla scuola appunto per non incappare in qualche suo compagno, eppure non era stato abbastanza cauto…

Jean a quella domanda non seppe esattamente cosa rispondere. «Forse perché speravo che mi fossi sbagliato», ammise.

Armin lo guardò, sbattendo più volte le palpebre. «Avrei preferito che continuassi a ignorarmi», ammise.

Jean fece schioccare la lingua, inquieto. «Armin, finché ti compravi quei cazzo di robottini, o andavi alle tue convention piene di gente demente che sbava sulle poppe disegnate non me ne fregava nulla. Ognuno ha i suoi hobby. Ma questo non è un divertimento è u-».

«Un lavoro», lo bloccò freddo Armin. «È il mio lavoro, Jean».

Il ragazzo più grande non poté crederci. «Armin, esci con degli uomini più grandi!».

«Non vedo dove sia il problema», rimostrò lui.

«Che se frequenti quel tipo di negozi con loro significa che non ti fermi al solo uscirci. Ci fai sesso?», chiese Jean a disagio.

Le guance di Armin si imporporano a quella domanda così schietta. «E anche se fosse?», chiese duro, mentre l’umiliazione lo corrodeva. «Che ti importa. Sono gay, va bene?! Ora sai tutto…». Non poteva andare peggio di così.

Proprio Jean doveva aver saputo dell’Enjo Kosai? Se fosse stato solo, Armin si sarebbe messo a piangere in un cantuccio, vomitando il poco che aveva nello stomaco dalla colazione, unito agli acidi succhi gastrici che in questo momento sembravano ribollirgli dentro. Fare coming out ormai era la cosa minima, dato che già in molti a scuola avevano messo in giro questa voce a causa del suo aspetto e dei suoi modi, oltre che per la compagnia.

Jean rimase di sale nel sentire quelle parole. Aveva solo minimizzato il disagio nello stare con un uomo così grande rispetto a lui.

«Sì, ma non puoi continuare così», disse Jean, mettendo le mani aperte davanti a sé in uno scatto. «Non hai un po’ di amor proprio? Non pensi a quanto fai soffrire la tua fidanza--il tuo fidanzato, così?».

Armin gli stava per dare uno schiaffo. Quelle parole oneste sapevano far male come spade conficcate nella schiena. «Ti pare che se avessi il fidanzato farei certe cose?», aveva sentito troppo. «Non sai nulla di me, e ti ostini a farmi la paternale, Kirschtein?».

«Beh, allora pensa al tuo futuro fidanzato. Come si sentirebbe se mai sapesse?!».

«Non lo saprà!», urlò Armin, turbato.

Non ne poteva più.

Il suo piano di copertura era fallito, e lui doveva assolutamente pensare, in silenzio. Non era fatto per affrontare i problemi seduta stante: lui era uno stratega, aveva bisogno di tempo per ponderare sull’accaduto.

Dopo aver preso un grosso respiro per ricacciare dentro le lacrime - la sua maschera non aveva retto tutto quel dolore, di fronte a Jean -, decise che la faccenda, per quanto gli riguardava, era chiusa lì, visto che Jean non sembrava voler fare la spia, e andò verso la porta.

«Oehi! Aspetta!», esclamò l’altro ragazzo, inseguendolo per arrivare con veloci falcate alla porta e superarlo affinché non la aprisse; avere dodici centimetri di più di altezza era molto utile a volte.

«Che vuoi?», domandò Armin, guardandolo duro. Voleva forse ferirlo ancora?

«Devi smettere con questa merda», gli disse diretto, come suo solito.

«Non sei tu a decidere per me».

«Lo so, ma fai qualcosa di non accettato a livello sociale! Ti rendi conto? Se si dovesse sapere...».

«Hai detto che non parlerai».

«Non posso promettertelo».

«Che bast-».

«Sarebbe per il tuo bene, Armin!», esclamò Jean, bloccando il suo insulto. «Sei un nerd effettivamente disagiato, ma non puoi distruggerti così. Sei intelligente e carino, sono sicuro che troveresti qualche altro modo per far soldi, se ne avessi bisogno per le tue cose. Non hai i sensi di colpa per come prendi quel denaro?!».

Una domanda che Armin si era posto più volte, arrivando sempre e solo ad un’unica possibile conclusione: «No». Ci aveva pensato tanto, quando aveva deciso di iniziare con l’Enjo Kosai, ed era certo che non avrebbe mai rimpianto quella sua scelta.

Jean non fu per niente contento di quella risposta, ma non fu abbastanza veloce nell’argomentare, che Armin lo scansò e raggiunse la porta, senza aggiungere altro.

Il ragazzo più alto lo lasciò andare, seguendolo con lo sguardo.

Sapeva che Armin aveva ragione sicuramente su una cosa: doveva farsi i fatti propri, ma per tutto il resto si sbagliava, e di grosso.

 

***

 

I giorni continuarono a passare tranquilli come al solito.

Jean, per la prima volta da quando erano compagni di classe, iniziò a guardare più spesso Armin, con il risultato di farsi pure beccare di rimando, ogni tanto.

Non si era mai soffermato troppo su quel ragazzo, etichettandolo come amico nerd di quello sfigato di Eren, ma si accorse che non aveva sbagliato quando gli aveva detto che era carino: era esile di spalle e dai muscoli poco tonici, basso e con il viso puerile, reso ancora più puro dai capelli biondi dal taglio datato e gli occhi celesti. Nonostante ciò nei suoi occhi c’era una scintilla imperitura di ingegno, fantasia e intelletto. Ogni tanto aveva orecchiato i suoi discorsi, a volte - troppo volte - si fermava a parlare dei suoi stupidi hobby con passione maniacale, ma anche quando parlava di argomenti più seri sembrava sempre sapere tutto, quasi ostentato quanto fosse informato e studioso, come una sorta di Hermione Granger un po’ più simpatica. Sì, perché Armin era anche simpatico, oltre che brillante.

Più ci pensava, più lati positivi trovava in Armin, più aveva il disgusto per quello che faceva una volta finite le lezioni. Nonostante le uscite con quell’uomo, o quegli uomini, Armin era sempre in pari con lo studio, come testimoniavano le occhiaie bluastre che ogni tanto gonfiavano i suoi occhi.

  
Fu dopo quasi due settimane che Jean decise che non doveva arrendersi, ma anzi continuare a insistere con Armin. Tutto il tempo che passava con quell’uomo avrebbe potuto impiegarlo per un part-time, forse meno remunerativo, ma di sicuro meno umiliante. Trovava impossibile che a livello psicologico lui non ne soffrisse.

Fu così che una sera tardi si presentò davanti a casa di Armin. L’indirizzo lo aveva saputo da Connie, un loro compagno di scuola, che si era posto mille domande sulla richiesta di Jean, ma si era placato quando l’amico gli spiegò che doveva rendere un quaderno ad Armin, poiché quella mattina si era dimenticato.

«Da quando siete amici?», gli aveva chiesto Sasha, altra loro compagna e fidanzata di Connie.

«Da poco», aveva risposto Jean, mentendo in parte. Altro che amici, era certo che Armin si sarebbe infuriato, ma era per il suo bene e doveva ritentare di nuovo, almeno un’ultima volta.

Per Armin e per se stesso.

Dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, aveva suonato al citofono del condominio dove abitava il ragazzo, attendendo che gli rispondesse.

«Chi è?», chiese una voce adulta e flebile.

«Buonasera, signor Arlert, sono Jean Kirschtein, un amico di Armin», disse il ragazzo, dandosi poi dello stupido per aver esplicitato chi fosse, avendo paura che il compagno di classe potesse bloccare il nonno.

«Sali pure, terzo piano», gli disse l'anziano, aprendogli il cancelletto.

Jean tirò un sospiro di sollievo, entrando nella struttura; a ogni scalino che faceva, però, si sentiva sempre più oppresso. Non avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco, ne era certo, ma voleva tentare, stare a posto con la propria coscienza e salvare Armin da quel ciclo di autodistruzione che aveva innestato.

Arrivato al piano indicato, vide subito una porta accostata dalla quale filtrava la luce dell’abitazione, in contrasto con il buio della sera rischiarato dai rari lampioni della zona che a stento giungevano all’appartamento - quello non era un quartiere borghese.

Jean si avvicinò ad essa, e dall’interno gli aprì un vecchio piegato dal peso degli anni, dagli occhi chiari e il volto sorridente.

«Mio nipote mi ha parlato ogni tanto di te, entra», disse l’uomo, facendogli spazio.

«Grazie...», mormorò Jean. Davvero Armin gli aveva parlato di lui? Chissà che gli aveva detto… Sicuramente non belle cose. Era strano che gli permettesse di entrare in casa... che fosse una trappola? Magari voleva avvelenarlo con del tè?

«Gradisci del tè?», chiese l’uomo, chiudendo la porta.

Appunto.

«No, grazie», fece gentile Jean, nonostante il disagio. Si tolse le scarpe, rimanendo con le calze in giro sul parquet che rivestiva il pavimento della casa.

«Armin tornerà tra poco a casa, insisto», disse l'uomo, accompagnando con passo lento Jean in cucina.

Casa Arlert era minimale e piccola, ma pulita. Jean, una volta giunto in salotto, si guardò intorno: la stanza fungeva anche da cucina, come testimoniavano l'angolo cottura, il frigo e il forno schiantati contro la parete antistante il televisore, dove numerose mensole erano ricche libri, libri, libri, libri e ancora libri, più qualche rivista, dei manga e alcuni modellini che il ragazzo riconobbe come qualche rappresentazioni di protagonista di anime. Sul piccolo kotatsu centrale, senza la coperta, c’era già apparecchiata la tavola per due; probabilmente mangiavano molto presto, visto che non erano ancora nemmeno le sette.

«Accomodati», gli fece l’uomo, e Jean si sedette su uno dei quattro cuscini attorno al tavolino, quello senza i piatti davanti.

«Grazie, toglierò il disturbo il prima possibile», disse Jean.

«Non preoccuparti», rispose l’uomo, andando a mettere su l’acqua per il té.

Mentre il nonno di Armin gli dava le spalle, Jean guardò il tavolo, apparecchiato con due ciotole, due bicchieri, una brocca d’acqua, due paia di bacchette e due piccoli contenitori di plastica con dentro delle pillole, entrambi dallo stesso lato del coperto. Il giovane strinse gli occhi per mettere meglio a fuoco l’etichetta e riconobbe un medicinale per le vie aeree, l’altro per la pressione.

Pensieroso, tornò a guardarsi intorno, pensando che una cucina non fosse proprio il posto ideale per tenere dei libri, ma non commentò, soffermandosi a notare che ce n’erano un gran numero di quelli di avventura. Dovevano essere di Armin, probabilmente non aveva più spazio nella propria camera e aveva invaso la cucina, pensò.

  
Proprio mentre Jean stava finalmente bevendo il suo té matcha fumante, si sentirono dei rumori dall’ingresso.

«Nonno, sono a casa!», urlò la voce di Armin, seguito dal suono della porta che si chiudeva.

«Bentornato, Armin. C’è il tuo amico qui», lo informò il nonno. «E c’è ancora l’acqua calda se gradisci del té».

«Grazie, nonno!», esclamò Armin, camminando verso la cucina. «Eren, non mi avevi detto ch-», iniziò a dire, raggelando poi sul posto quando notò che il ragazzo di spalle alla porta non era affatto il suo migliore amico. «J-Jean?!», esclamò, completamente preso in contropiede.

L’ospite girò il volto. «Ciao, Armin», lo salutò, tranquillo.

«Jean! Cosa… cosa ci fai qui?!», gli chiese Armin, arrossendo. Il vecchio ridacchiò per lo sgomento negli occhi del nipote, non lo aveva mai visto così.

«Devo parlarti», disse Jean. «Farò in fretta», assicurò, come quella volta.

Il nonno si alzò, ma Armin ebbe da ridire: «Se vuoi restare qui a guardare la tv, possiamo andare in camera tua».

La proposta suonò strana alle orecchie di Jean, ma non fece commenti. Perché non voleva portarlo nella propria di cameretta? Pensò ci fosse qualcosa di scabroso da nascondere che magari avesse lasciato in giro…

L’anziano annuì. «Non c’è problema, così Jean può finire la sua bevanda».

«Ok, nonno, saremo veloci», disse.

Il vecchio annuì e se ne andò. Appena i due giovani sentirono una porta scorrevole chiudersi, Armin entrò in salotto, accese il televisore, avendo cura di alzare il volume, e andò a versarsi un po’ di tè matcha nella tazza, andando poi a sedersi nel posto di tavolo libero.

«Allora, perché sei qui?», chiese al ragazzo, soffiando sul caldo liquido verde chiaro per poterlo bere più in fretta. Era nervoso, non aspettandosi che Jean potesse piombargli in casa. Quel ragazzo riusciva sempre a capire i punti deboli dei suoi piani, se avessero lavorato dalla stessa parte sarebbero stati un duo imbattibile.

«Volevo solo sapere se avessi smesso», disse Jean, saltando i noiosi preamboli.

Lo sguardo di Armin divenne stanco e spento. «Non ho voglia di litigare, Jean. È stata una giornata non proprio ok», gli disse, senza rispondere esplicitamente alla sua domanda.

«È un no?», chiese Jean, notando che il ragazzo fosse vestito con la divisa scolastica.

«Non posso», sospirò lui, stringendo la tazza per scaldarsi le mani dal gelo dell’esterno.

«Armin...».

«Jean, non posso smettere, ok?», sussurrò Armin, sospirando.

«Perché? Per questi?», chiese lui, indicando con un ampio gesto del braccio libri e modellini dietro di sé.

«Per lui», rispose il più piccolo in un sospiro, guardando davanti a sé, dove il tavolo era apparecchiato per il nonno. Era triste quella sera, nonostante si fosse mostrato felice al nonno. Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi un attimo, e forse la presenza di Jean lì, l’unico che sapesse la verità, avrebbe potuto offrirgli un po’ di conforto. «Mio nonno è peggiorato, ha sempre sofferto ai polmoni, ma in quest’ultimo mese abbiamo dovuto fronteggiare molte spese e l’assicurazione sanitaria non ci rimborsa tutto, inoltre si avvale di una clinica specialistica. Speriamo solo che passi in fretta, ma pure i farmaci hanno un loro costo», spiegò Armin, sottovoce, guardando il proprio riflesso sulla superficie del té.

Jean rimase senza parole. Avrebbe veramente pensato di tutto, ma mai che Armin lo stesse facendo per quel motivo. Le sue parole lo colpirono come macigni. «Non potevi aspet--».

«No, il denaro serviva subito, non potevo aspettare uno stipendio a fine mese. E ora sto continuando a vedere quell’uomo, finché non sono sicuro che non servano soldi urgenti», continuò a spiegare, sospirando piano alla fine di tutto. «Io e mio nonno campiamo con la sua pensione, Jean. Non è tanto, ma lui non vuole che io lavori per mantenermi gli studi; ha sempre fatto molti sacrifici per me, io voglio aiutare lui… Ho anche già rivenduto parte delle mie cose».

Jean si sentì una merda per aver additato Armin con brutte parole, quando invece in ragazzo lo faceva per una giusta causa; anche se quello che faceva non poteva dirsi giusto, affatto.

«Armin io...».

«Ti dispiace?», chiese il ragazzo dai capelli biondi, calmo e freddo, iniziando a bere. «Non voglio la pietà di nessuno. Né che i miei amici lo vengano a sapere, capisci? Posso farcela da solo».

«Sei sicuro?», domandò Jean. Lo vedeva molto giù.

«Sì, come ho sempre fatto», annuì Armin. «È tutto a posto».

Jean però sapeva che le sue parole non erano veritiere. «Basta dire cazzate, Armin», disse severo, senza urlare. «Mi dispiace di averti detto quelle cose, ma tutto ciò che è uscito dalla mia bocca lo penso tutt’ora, soprattutto il fatto che tu non possa continuare così. Ormai sono invischiato pure io in questa storia e se non me ne fosse fregato di te, semplicemente non sarei qui ora».

Armin sollevò lo sguardo al suo viso dall’espressione dura, con i piccoli occhi che lo fissavano severi.

«So che non sono mai stato tuo amico, ma forse potrei esserlo ora, ti pare? Ora parlami e dimmi cos’è successo. Non puoi continuare a tenerti tutto dentro».

L’altro ragazzo si morse il labbro inferiore, tornando a centellinare la bevanda. Non era solo questa che riusciva a scaldargli il cuore, ma anche le parole di Jean.

Credeva che lo reputasse spazzatura, ormai, e invece era lì, che tentava in ogni modo di salvarlo.

«Lui… mi ha fatto una proposta», spiegò Armin con il cuore in gola e gli occhi chiusi, stringendo talmente forte la tazza che le nocche gli divennero bianche. «Mi ha detto di accettare o non ci rivedremo più, e io ho bisogno di rivederlo».

Jean lo guardò strano. «Cosa?», chiese gentile, mettendo una mano sulla sua. Il gesto fece riaprire di scatto gli occhi ad Armin, il quale fissò quella mano con il fiato corto.

Chi toccherebbe mai della spazzatura?

«Lui mi ha chiesto di fare sesso con lui», sussurrò piano, vergognandosene.

Jean batté le palpebre, non capendo. «Non lo avevi mai fatto prima con lui?».

Armin negò con il capo. «No, quando andavamo nei Love Hotel… facevamo altro. Lui non mi ha mai toccato, se non oggi», aggiunse in un fiato, guardando in direzione della porta, per controllare che il nonno non fosse uscito. Jean si chiese perché non andasse direttamente a casa di quell’uomo, dopotutto avrebbero avuto molta più privacy, che non in un albergo a ore.

«Cosa ti ha fatto?», chiese preoccupato Jean.

«Mi ha infilato la mano nelle mutande, ma l’ho scacciato, e lui si è offeso per i modi», spiegò il ragazzo, sospirando.

«Mi dispiace...».

Armin scosse il capo. «Dovevo essere più cauto io, sapevo che non sarebbe riuscito a stare ai patti ancora per molto… ha detto che se domani non lo accontento, taglia i ponti».

«E lo farà?».

«Non lo so, potrebbe essere tutta una farsa, fingersi offeso per un po’ per poi tornare. Ma io ho bisogno ora dei suoi soldi, non quando vorrà rivedermi. E non sono sicuro di voler fare quel passo con lui».

«Meno male...», soffiò Jean. «Io pensavo che già facessi quelle cose con lui, e invece...».

«Le avrei fatte», lo interruppe Armin, prima che potesse dire qualcosa di carino su di lui che non corrispondeva al vero.

«… e allora cosa ti ha fatto desistere oggi? Ti sei trovato faccia a faccia con la realtà e non ti è piaciuta?», domandò Jean. Ormai il suo té si era raffreddato e non ne aveva bevuto che un sorso, ma al momento non gli importava.

«Non mi piaceva già da prima, ma avrei sopportato di tutto, per nonno».

«E allora?», insistette Jean.

La mancina di Armin andò al dorso della mano di Jean, stringendola. «È colpa tua», disse lapidario Armin, spostando lo sguardo ai suoi occhi. «Di quello che mi hai detto l’altro giorno nell’aula di musica. Ho pensato che finché i miei modi di fare avessero riguardato solo me, allora non ci sarebbero stati problemi, ma se mai io dovessi far soffrire qualcuno vicino a me, se il mio comportamento facesse male a una persona importante per me, allora non aveva più senso. Io sono capace di sacrificare tutto me stesso per le persone a cui voglio bene, se questo può servire a cambiare qualcosa, ma finché non mi hai fatto pensare a quanto schifo avesse potuto avere un mio futuro ragazzo nel sapere dell’Enjo Kosai… io non...». Una lacrima muta e solitaria accarezzò la guancia di Armin, cadendo nella tazza di tè e increspando la superficie con piccoli cerchi concentrici.

Jean si sentì scosso da quelle parole. Aveva sbagliato tutto su Armin: era un ragazzo molto più coraggioso di quanto credeva, e sicuramente con un grosso spirito di sacrificio. Senza pensarci, si avvicinò ginocchioni a lui e lo abbracciò, facendo riposare la sua testa sul proprio petto.

Il ragazzo, a quella stretta gentile, avuta proprio da chi meno se lo aspettava, non riuscì a contenere le lacrime e pianse piano contro la giacca della sua divisa, stringendola tra i pugni. Il corpo mosso da fremiti, era al sicuro tra le braccia di Jean, che rimase per interi minuti così, offrendo al nuovo amico uno sfogo da tutte le sue paure e le sue frustrazioni.

Non si accorsero del tempo che era passato se non quando il nonno di Armin tornò in cucina, facendo capolino dalla porta. «Tutto bene, ragazzi?», chiese, preoccupato.

Armin trasalì e allontanò il volto da Jean; i suoi occhi erano ancora umidi e arrossati, ma aveva smesso di piangere, godendo solo di quel caldo abbraccio. «Sì, nonno. Tutto bene», disse, tirando un po’ su con il naso.

«Se vuoi...», fece per dire, ma Armin negò con il capo.

«No, ora sto bene… Grazie, Jean», disse rivolto al compagno di scuola. Aveva gradito davvero la sua vicinanza; non glielo aveva mai detto, ma aveva da sempre avuto una brutta cotta per lui, ma non gli era mai andato giù il suo comportamento da bullo fighetto e aveva ben deciso di tenersene alla larga. Il sentirsi trattare alla stregua di un rifiuto proprio da lui lo aveva fatto stare molto male da quale giorno, ma poi gli era sembrato di rinascere lì tra le sue braccia, cullato dalle sue parole che lo avevano fatto credere di più in se stesso e in quanto in realtà valesse.

«Di niente, dovevo dirtelo, era importante», sorrise il ragazzo più alto.

Armin adorava il suo sorriso, era la cosa che per prima lo aveva fatto innamorare di lui.

Gli sorrise di rimando, stanco.

«Jean vuole fermarsi con noi a cena?», propose il nonno.

I due ragazzi lo guardarono. «Non vorrei disturbare», disse l’interessato.

«Nessun disturbo, se ti va», lo tranquillizzò il nonno.

Armin annuì, anche a lui gli avrebbe fatto piacere se Jean fosse rimasto.

«Va bene, grazie», accettò lui.

L’anziano sorrise. «Volete che rimanga di là, così potete parlare?».

«No, abbiamo finito», disse Armin, andando ai fornelli, ben deciso a preparare del buon riso al curry.

L’uomo annuì e andò a sedersi al proprio posto, cambiando canale alla televisione e abbassando il volume.

Jean fissò la schiena di Armin, così esile ma capace di sostenere tutto quel peso, si disse che gli avrebbe parlato prima di andare via, mostrandogli che gli sarebbe stato vicino, anche economicamente se questo avesse potuto aiutarlo, sperando che la notte gli portasse consiglio, e Armin potesse fare la scelta giusta e approfittare della situazione per rompere ogni legame con quell’uomo.

 

 

Continua...  
XShade-Shinra


	2. Chapther 2

**Enjo Kosai**  
 **Capitolo 2**  
 

 

Dopo circa un’oretta, la cena fu spazzolata e le stoviglie già grondavano dallo scolapiatti. Jean aveva insistito per poter essere d’aiuto, ma Armin glielo aveva fermamente impedito.

Durante il pasto avevano parlato del più e del meno, e tutt’ora stavano commentando con così tanto ardore il quiz a premi che trasmettevano in tv che sembravano essere loro tre i concorrenti che puntavano al montepremi; da quella serata Jean aveva compreso una cosa che aveva sempre sospettato: Armin Arlert era un genio, e, a quanto pareva, doveva essere un dono ereditario. Nonostante ciò, però, Jean non aveva affatto sfigurato, anzi, delle volte era stato proprio lui a indovinare la risposta corretta, soprattutto nelle domande a tempo, dando prova di una grande capacità di ragionamento quando la memoria non bastava a rispondere.

Appena il programma fu terminato, l’anziano si alzò con un sorriso compiaciuto in volto.

«Jean va via subito?», domandò, mentre camminava lento verso la soglia della stanza.

«Mh, sì… io devo studiare», rispose Armin. Jean non mise in dubbio la sua parola, sapendo dove aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio.

«D’accordo, ma non fare tardi come sempre. Io ho già fatto la doccia, vorrei andare subito a letto, dovresti prendere il fu—».

«Sì, nonno, lo prendo appena Jean se ne va», lo interruppe il  ragazzo, con un po’ di veemenza.

«Perché non lo prendi ora?».

«Nonno!», sibilò Armin a denti stretti.

Jean seguì la conversazione dubbioso, chiedendosi quale strano codice stessero utilizzando i due. Armin sembrava un po’ in difficoltà, ma il nonno lo guardava con occhi gentili e furbi, di chi sta cercando in ogni modo di portare un amico sulla cattiva strada, divertendosi un mondo.

«Ok, non insisto. A domani, allora», salutò il nipote, rivolgendosi poi all’ospite. «Torna presto a trovarci, ci ha fatto piacere la tua compagnia. È bello vedere qualcuno che riesce a non essere stracciato ai quiz televisivi dalla famiglia Arlert!», rise divertito. Jean rispose con un “grazie” poco convinto, prima che l’uomo li lasciasse soli, chiudendosi in camera.

Armin esalò profondamente, imbronciandosi.

Jean avrebbe voluto chiedere se andasse tutto bene, ma già una volta si era invischiato nella vita privata di Armin e stava ancora cercando di sgusciare fuori da quelle sabbie mobili. Si alzò dal cuscino, sgranchendosi le gambe e stiracchiandosi la schiena. «Io allora vado», disse, non volendo disturbare oltre.

Armin annuì e si alzò a sua volta, pronto ad accompagnarlo all’ingresso – non che la casa fosse grande, Jean sarebbe benissimo riuscito a trovarlo da solo, ma doveva fare il buon padrone di casa e, soprattutto, ci teneva a vederlo finché gli fosse stato possibile.

Poche falcate e i due raggiunsero il portone principale. Jean prese le proprie scarpe da ginnastica e le calzò, sotto lo sguardo attento di Armin. «Grazie per la cena», disse il ragazzo più alto. «E per la compagnia», aggiunse, sollevando lo sguardo. Scelse appositamente le parole, volendo far capire all’altro che la sua compagnia era preziosa e non l’avrebbe dovuta sprecare con persone che lo gradivano in modo diverso dall’amicizia – almeno sperò che potessero aver avuto quell’effetto.

«Grazie a te, Jean. Per tutto», rispose lui abbozzando un sorriso. La presenza di Jean quella sera era stata per lui benefica, più di qualsiasi medicina. Le sue parole, i suoi gesti, ogni cosa gli aveva offerto un appiglio per non affogare. Aprì il portone, dando modo così a Jean di uscire, insieme, purtroppo, al piacevole tepore della casa, affrontando il freddo della sera.

«Ci penserai a quello che ti ho detto?», chiese Jean, non volendo essere troppo specifico, non sapendo quanto fossero spesse le pareti dell’appartamento, anche se ormai era fuori sullo zerbino.

Armin trasalì e premette le labbra tra di loro, in ansia. «Sì...», esalò piano, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Davvero?», chiese Jean, meravigliato, girandosi verso l’amico. Quando gli aveva parlato il giorno prima, Armin non aveva dato il minimo segno di apertura, ma da quanto gli aveva detto a cena, sembrava che piano piano le parole di Jean stessero entrando nel suo cuore.

Armin annuì, scostando gli occhi bassi di lato. «Sì, ci penserò, Jean». Per quanto le sue parole fossero velate di timidezza, il ragazzo ne era convinto. Doveva fare una scelta, e non era più tanto sicuro di continuare, che il gioco ne valesse la candela.

L’ospite sorrise e posò la mano su quella massa di capelli biondi, arruffandoglieli divertito. «Sono contento!», disse con un sorriso. A quel gesto, la faccia del più basso divenne scarlatta, non essendo abituato a un contatto fisico così invadente; gli occhi continuarono a rimanere imbullonati al pavimento, mentre la testa si incassava ancora di più nelle spalle. La sua fortuna fu quella di essere controluce, altrimenti Jean lo avrebbe notato. «Allora, ci vediamo domani. Mangiamo assieme sul tetto o stai con Eren e Mikasa?», chiese, scostando la mano dalla testa del ragazzo, lasciandogli qualche ciuffo fuori posto.

«Uhm… Insieme va bene», ebbe la forza di dire, producendo un suono poco più alto di un pigolio, senza alzare gli occhi cerulei.

«Bene, così mi dirai cosa hai deciso», sorrise Jean, incamminandosi verso le scale. Era soddisfatto, non si aspettava che l’altro ascoltasse così a fondo le sue parole; sapere di contare per lui lo stava facendo sentire bene.

Uno, due, tre, quattro… al quinto passo, Armin tornò dentro casa sbattendo la porta. Trattenendo ancora il fiato, si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scombinati. Quel gesto di Jean lo aveva mandato in tilt: non se lo aspettava nella maniera più assoluta. Era stato terribile e nel contempo bellissimo. Prima gli aveva stretto le mani e offerto una spalla su cui piangere, e poco fa gli aveva accarezzato i capelli. Non avrebbe mai sognato di poter avere così tanta fisicità proprio con il ragazzo che più gli piaceva. Non lo aveva sbalordito solo in quello: la cosa che lo aveva lasciato senza parole era la sua presenza lì, tra quelle mura, solo per poterlo convincere a mollare con l’Enjo Kosai. Era lì per lui. Più conosceva Jean e più comprendeva che non aveva mai capito nulla di lui, e quel vero Jean gli piaceva molto di più che quel bel bulletto che pareva essere.

Armin sentì il rumore della porta scorrevole della stanza da letto del nonno e non riuscì a nascondere il sorrisino compiaciuto che aveva in volto.

«Allora, è andato?», chiese il nonno, affacciandosi dalla camera, ricevendo come risposta un secco sì con la testa. «Ti ha chiesto di fidanzarti con lui?».

Il ragazzo sobbalzò a quella domanda. «Nonno!», esclamò con impeto, staccandosi dalla porta.

«Cosa c’è? Non è forse lui lo Jean del quale mi avevi parlato? Mi è sembrato più gentile dei tuoi racconti, avete fatto amicizia?». Il signor Arlert aveva un buon rapporto con il nipote, e da anni sapeva le sue tendenze sessuali, ma non per questo gliene aveva fatto una colpa o gli aveva voluto meno bene; Armin rimaneva sempre Armin, e si era ripromesso di essere per lui non solo un parente ma anche un amico, ben ricordando come era incline ad infrangersi un cuore spezzato a quella età.

Armin gli aveva parlato di Jean da tempo, dicendo che fisicamente era il suo tipo ideale ed era anche intelligente e aveva ottimi voti, ma aveva sempre chiuso la questione dicendo “È solo un bulletto”, “Tanto non gliene frega nulla di me”, “Ai suoi occhi sono buono solo per i compiti”, “Gli faccio schifo perché sto sempre con Eren”. Ed erano tutte cose che fino al giorno prima avrebbe continuato a sostenere, ma a quanto pareva non aveva visto abbastanza, c’era dell’altro in Jean, come c’era dell’altro in sé stesso – qualcosa del quale si vergognava.

«Beh, non mi rispondi?», chiese l’anziano, sorridendo al nipote.

«Non c’è nulla tra noi», lo liquidò secco Armin, entrando nella stanza.

«Eppure sembri felice ora e ho sentito che ti ha detto di pensare a qualcosa di cui avete parlato...». Maledetti muri fini come la carta di riso! Ecco perché aveva tenuto il televisore a volume alto prima in soggiorno.

«Non... non era quello, nonno… Era per un progetto a scuola», mentì, sperando che l’uomo gli credesse. «E poi… è a senso unico. A lui non piaccio... in quel senso», spiegò, intristendosi un po’.

«Però non vi parlavate fino all’altro giorno», gli fece notare gentile l’uomo. «Magari potete diventare amici».

Armin sospirò, mentre apriva l’anta dell’armadio e tirava fuori il proprio futon arrotolato nell’angolo, assieme allo materassino da poggiarvi sotto, poi da un cassetto prese il pigiama e un cambio di biancheria. «Lo siamo già», rispose. Forse fu il sentirlo dire dalla propria bocca, ma fu solo in quel momento che lo realizzò appieno. Jean gli aveva offerto la propria amicizia, un qualcuno di fidato su cui poter contare per affrontare ciò che stava passando. Con lui aveva un segreto enorme, che nemmeno Eren e Mikasa sapevano, e non lo aveva mai tradito. Un altro piccolo sorriso sbocciò sulle sue labbra, alla realizzazione che almeno quella cosa aveva avuto di positivo il farli avvicinare, era come se di colpo i suoi sforzi nell’Enjo Kosai fossero stati più leggeri.

«Sono felice per te, figliolo; avrete l’opportunità di conoscervi».

Armin avrebbe voluto rispondere _Ci conosciamo già_ , ma non voleva entrare troppo nel dettaglio con suo nonno sulla faccenda. «Grazie, nonno», mormorò, veramente grato per il modo in cui il nonno si prendeva cura di lui. Come avrebbe potuto non fare lui stesso qualcosa a sua volta? Era tutto così dannatamente difficile. «Io vado… mi faccio una doccia e mi metto a dormire, studierò domattina, a questi punto... Buonanotte, nonno, ti voglio bene».

«Anche io, buonanotte, Armin», lo salutò l’altro, mettendosi a letto, mentre il più giovane usciva dalla camera, portando in cucina ciò che aveva preso dall’armadio.

Stese a terra il materassino, proprio accanto al kotatsu, e ci mise sopra il futon, poi andò direttamente in bagno a farsi una doccia. Solitamente riusciva a tornare a casa pulito, ma quella sera era letteralmente scappato dall’incontro con quell’uomo e si era cambiato nei bagni della JR prima di prendere il treno.

Fu molto veloce sotto la doccia, come sempre, non volendo rimanere lì sotto l’acqua a pensare, anche se fu inevitabile. I suoi pensieri vorticavano, preghi di ciò che era accaduto in quelle poche ore, ma tutto ciò che ne aveva cavato fuori dal suo tanto pensare era solo un grosso mal di testa. Si asciugò i capelli, toccandoseli piano, come a simulare ancora la mano di Jean su di essi, poi andò a sdraiarsi sul suo futon, riparandosi dal freddo con la morbida coperta. Si erano trasferiti da qualche anno in quel piccolo appartamento e non si potevano permettere nulla di più grande, ecco perché Armin dormiva in cucina, non avendo una propria camera; in realtà l’idea iniziale sarebbe stata quella di dividere la minuscola stanza del nonno, ma quest’ultimo aveva insistito perché Armin avesse i suoi spazi, e dormire in cucina sembrava essere una buona soluzione, così poteva tenere la luce per studiare o leggere fino a tardi e aveva il tavolo a disposizione. Tutti i suoi libri e gli oggetti da collezione erano lì, esposti sulle mensole – almeno, quelli che non aveva rivenduto al Mandarake come usato per guadagnare qualcosa, come aveva detto a Jean –, mentre gli abiti erano nell’armadio in comune. Non era una cosa comoda, ma erano solo loro due a casa, quindi era sopportabile, e ormai ci aveva fatto il callo. Non avrebbe mai fatto dormire il parente in cucina.

Sospirò, pensando a quando poco prima il nonno voleva che Armin portasse il futon in cucina mentre c’era Jean. Aveva capito benissimo le sue intenzioni, ma che si era messo in testa?! Non era mica fidanzato con Jean e anche se lo fosse stato non avrebbe di certo fatto le zozzate con il nonno in casa!

Rotolò appena di lato, fissando il display del microonde che illuminava quell’angolo di stanza di luce verdastra. Le undici. Avrebbe fatto bene a dormire, l’indomani si sarebbe dovuto svegliare presto per studiare. Prese il proprio cellulare per impostare la sveglia e vide che c’erano sei messaggi non letti; cauto, tirò giù la tendina delle notifice, vedendo che erano i messaggi della chat di gruppo con i suoi due amici, i quali gli chiedevano se l’indomani sera avesse potuto dare loro delle ripetizioni in chimica dopo l’allenamento di karate di Mikasa. La richiesta lo fece sorridere. _Quanto siete messi male per il compito?_ , chiese.

Il primo a rispondergli fu Eren, _Nella merda_ , seguito dalla sorellastra, _Uno schifo_.

_Va ben_ |

Armin non fece in tempo a finire di digitare, che gli arrivò un altro messaggio, in un’altra chat. Un messaggio che lo fece deglutire a vuoto, mentre leggeva i pochi ideogrammi che lo componevano: Cosa hai deciso?

Era lui, quell’uomo che lo pagava per gli appuntamenti e che ora voleva qualcosa di più o avrebbe smesso con lui, prendendo un altro ragazzino più facile.

Armin strinse più forte lo smartphone tra le mani.

No, non aveva deciso.

Stava solo rimandando la sua scelta, perché la testa non riusciva a tabulare nemmeno due semplici colonne “Pro/Contro” da confrontare per aiutarlo a scegliere ciò che era meglio, perché in realtà le avrebbe dovute chiamare “Jean come amico/Addio per sempre Jean”. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto avere possibilità che andassero oltre l'amicizia con Jean, ma non era sicuro di voler farsi odiare da lui, soprattutto ora che aveva visto dell’altro il lui e gli piaceva. Mentire a Jean, dicendogli che aveva smesso anche se non era vero, sarebbe stato la cosa più facile da fare, ma come avrebbe potuto mentire proprio a lui?!

Stanco, chiuse gli occhi dopo aver messo via il telefono.

La notte avrebbe portato consiglio.

***

  
La cosa più sconcertante che capitò il giorno dopo a scuola fu Jean che, vicino agli armadietti con le wabaki si avvicinò ad Armin e gli rivolse un sorriso caldo e solare, e solo dopo salutò anche Mikasa, per poi procedere verso l’aula.

«Che gli è successo?», chiese Eren, esterrefatto, esattamente come la sorellastra, anche se questa lo dava meno a vedere. «Da quando ti saluta, eh, Armin?! Prima di Mikasa tra l’altro...», chiese, non sentendo, però, risposta. Volse gli occhi verdi dove poco prima c’era Armin, proprio accanto a sé… non trovandolo più. Mikasa gli indicò un punto alla propria destra. «È corso via verso i bagni».

Eren assottigliò lo sguardo a quella palese ritirata strategica. «Andiamo a parlargli», disse lui, incamminandosi assieme alla ragazza.

Stava succedendo qualcosa, e lui aveva un pessimo presentimento… 

… e ben sapeva da tempo, ormai, che l’amico era gay...

… e anche che reputava Jean un bel ragazzo...

… e poi erano andati a parlare da soli nell’aula di musica due settimane fa – anche se Armin giurava e spergiurava che non era _niente_...

…  e li aveva visti incrociare lo sguardo a lezione...

… e Armin non gli aveva detto nulla?!

«Sapevo che c’era sotto qualcosa tra loro due! Se becco Jean gli do un pugno!», ringhiò, procedendo a passo più svelto verso i bagni, ben deciso a trovare l’amico.

Si era messo con Jean e non gli aveva detto nulla?! Beh, aveva fatto bene a tacere, se voleva tutti i connotati di faccia da cavallo a posto – visto che gli piacevano tanto –, ma era arrivato il momento che si prendesse le proprie responsabilità.

«Eren, forse non sono affari nostri...», provò a farlo ragionare Mikasa, che lo seguiva a passo svelto, appena dietro di lui. «Ce lo dirà Armin...».

«È da un po’ che Armin è strano, da quando suo nonno è finito all’ospedale...», le ricordò Eren. Nessuno di loro due sapeva dell’Enjo Kosai, ma erano amici di Armin da anni e avevano visto entrambi che c’era qualcosa di strano in lui, che sembrava stesse nascondendo loro qualcosa: non passava più molto tempo con loro al di fuori della scuola e sembrava sempre stanco e preoccupato. Avevano pensato fosse per il nonno, ma, a quanto pareva, ora Eren era di un’altro avviso. «Frequenta faccia da cavallo e non ci ha detto nulla: ora mi deve delle spiegazioni».

«Probabilmente non vuole che tu lo sappia perché ti saresti arrabbiato, come in effetti stai facendo», commentò l’orientale, sbattendo in faccia la cruda verità all’altro. «Dovresti lasciarli in pace».

«Basta, Mikasa, non sei mia madre!», sbuffò Eren, volgendo gli occhi al cielo mentre digrignava i denti.

Armin gli doveva delle spiegazioni, e lo avrebbe trovato e fatto parlare, anche se fosse scappato in Corea!

 

***

  
Il tetto della scuola non era mai stato accogliente di primo mattino, quando ancora il sole non lo aveva riscaldato e il vento soffiava, scarmigliando i capelli agli studenti che, coraggiosi, si recavano lì prima delle lezioni. Fortuna volle, per Armin e Jean, che quel giorno loro due fossero gli unici spavaldi a voler rischiare di ammalarsi. Stretti nei loro giubbotti, una volta fuori, chiusero la porta d’accesso e Armin andò a sedersi sul basso parapetto messo in sicurezza dalle reti per evitare che qualche studente si buttasse, in maniera più o meno volontaria, da là sopra.

«Sarò veloce», disse il ragazzo più basso, mentre l’altro si sedeva accanto a lui; era la terza volta che lo diceva in pochi minuti: la prima la aveva detta appena aveva raggiunto Jean, facendo il giro, che stava parlando con il suo amico Marco fuori dall’aula di quest’ultimo, la seconda per convincerlo che era la verità e che, no, non poteva attendere fino all’ora di pranzo o sarebbe esploso.

«Di cosa mi volevi parlare?», chiese Jean, sfregandosi le mani per scaldarsele. Era preoccupato. Armin non aveva una bella cera, anzi, aveva enormi e scavate occhiaie violacee, che come unico pregio avevano quello di far risaltare le sue iridi celesti.

«Non voglio parlare, Jean. Voglio fare una cosa, ma da  solo non ci riesco», spiegò, frugandosi in tasca, tirandone fuori una pinzetta, un accendino e una scheda nano SIM marchiata “Y! mobile”. Le mani inguantate di Armin tremavano un po’, mentre attivava l’accendino in modo che il butano al suo interno bruciasse; con la mancina utilizzò la pinzetta del suo kit di modellismo per afferrare la SIM card da un angolo, portandola appena sopra la fiammella, la quale iniziò a lambirla, annerendola.

«Armin...», esalò Jean, guardandolo senza capire, ma con una strana sensazione di calore allo stomaco. Qualunque cosa stesse facendo con quel gesto, era una cosa importante che stava condividendo con lui. Solo con lui.

Da quando era tornato a casa, la sera prima, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a quanto erano dannatamente tristi gli occhi del suo nuovo amico, a quanto era capace di soffrire tenendosi tutto dentro, e si era deciso che lo avrebbe aiutato in ogni modo, qualunque cosa lui avesse scelto. Perché Armin gli piaceva. Come persona e come ragazzo. Era rimasto rapito da quel suo spirito di sacrificio, da quel suo essere pronto a tutto pur di raggiungere uno scopo e spremere al massimo le proprie capacità. Avrebbe voluto davvero nella propria vita una persona speciale come Armin, capace di dare tutto per lui, in un amore incondizionato. Non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno, nemmeno al suo migliore amico Marco, ma da qualche tempo aveva cominciato a provare attrazione anche verso i ragazzi, e ora aveva Armin nel cuore.

«Chi ha detto che la notte porta consiglio, non deve averne mai passato una in bianco a fissare le lucine degli elettrodomestici», mormorò Armin, come se quella fosse la spiegazione di tutto. Gli occhi chiari del ragazzo non si distoglievano un attimo da quella tessera di plastica e chip che si scioglieva. «Ho scelto te», aggiunse in un sussurro, lasciando intonsa l’espressione assorta del viso.

Quelle parole fecero divampare un vero e proprio fuoco all’interno di Jean, il quale trattenne il fiato, incredulo, sentendosi speciale agli occhi di quel ragazzo che prima non avrebbe degnato di uno sguardo e che ora era diventato importantissimo per lui.

Il silenzio di Jean, che lo fissava stupito, spinse l’altro a continuare: «Non vedrò più quell’uomo, mai più. Né lui, né nessun altro. Ho chiuso con l’Enjo Kosai», spiegò con frasi concise, non c’era bisogno di adornare il tutto con inutili fronzoli.

«Ma… quella scheda…», mormorò Jean, non capendo quel gesto estremo; bastava che cancellasse il suo numero, no?

«Il mio smartphone è un dual SIM, questa è quella che usavo solo con quell’uomo e non voglio che lui mi ricontatti». Non aveva risposto al messaggio della sera prima, e non lo avrebbe mai fatto. «Avevo già preso tutte le accortezze possibili, anche se sono riuscito a farmi beccare comunque da te», spiegò Armin, sentendo il calore condotto dalla pinzetta intiepidirgli i polpastrelli.  «Non ci vedevamo mai vicino alla scuola o a casa mia, in modo da evitare quanto più possibile di incontrare persone che conosco. Stavamo soprattutto nei locali o in luoghi pubblici, evitando stradine isolate o privée. Le poche volte che mi ha chiesto di incontrarci perché voleva vedermi con degli abiti particolari indosso siamo andati nei Love Hotel, piuttosto che a casa sua: non volevo mica che mi rapisse o simili», spiegò Armin, facendo capire a Jean che aveva ottime capacità anche come stratega. «Non sa il mio vero nome, né dove abito, e ora non ha nemmeno più il mio numero. È finita».

Il fuoco aveva ormai consumato la SIM, rendendola inservibile, ma appena la piccola fiamma che la avvolgeva si estinse, Armin prese un paio di forbici dalla cartella che si era portato appresso e la tagliò in mezzo a quel che rimaneva del chip, con un po’ di fatica, rendendo totalmente inutilizzabile quella scheda. Avrebbe anche potuto farlo da prima, ma voleva veramente bruciarla, come l’araba fenice, in modo che un nuovo futuro risorgesse da quelle ceneri. I due pezzi di scheda giacevano in terra e quella visione dipinse un timido sorriso sul volto di Armin; sapeva che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a fare tutto quello se non fosse stato per Jean, per la sua vicinanza, la sua amicizia e anche per le sue parole dure.

Sussultò appena quando si sentì avvolgere da un abbraccio caldo e forte. «Grazie, Armin. Hai fatto la cosa giusta», disse Jean, tirandolo a sé per far appoggiare la sua testa alla propria spalla.

Armin si sentì bene e stranamente calmo a quella vicinanza, che non fece altro che far allargare ancora di più il suo sorriso. Aveva preso una decisione non seguendo di certo la testa come faceva di solito, ma, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, mente e cuore non erano allineati e, alla fine, aveva deciso che avrebbe vinto quest’ultimo. Alla fine continuava a non importargli di se stesso, ma avere anche solo lo spettro di una possibilità nel cuore di Jean valeva la pena di rinunciare a quei soldi facili, ora che il nonno non era in pericolo.

«Come farai con i soldi per le medicine di tuo nonno?», chiese Jean, che si era preoccupato per le conseguenze che avrebbe portato la fine di un introito abbondante come quello.

«Lavorerò di nascosto, che ti devo dire… Sperando che nonno non stia di nuovo male», mormorò, godendosi quell’intimo tepore che gli dava Jean. Sì, anche solo per quell’abbraccio ne era valsa la pena. Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando piano. Era molto diverso dagli abbracci che gli dava il suo amico Eren, questo era speciale, l’abbraccio del ragazzo che gli piaceva e del quale aveva scoperto essersi innamorato.

«Io vorrei...», iniziò Jean, bloccandosi un attimo nella scelta delle parole, «… proporti una cosa».

«Uhn?», fece appena Armin, sollevando lo sguardo come se potesse vedergli il viso, nascosto però dalla posizione nella quale era accovacciato contro il suo petto.

«Avrei bisogno di aiuto in chimica...».

«Pure tu?», sfuggì dalle labbra di Armin.

«Perché, chi altri?», domandò Jean.

«Eren e Mikasa. Mi hanno chiesto aiuto per il compito, sono veramente messi male. So che Eren darà di matto, ma magari vedo di convincerlo di unirti a no-».

«No!», lo bloccò subito Jean. «Non ho nulla a spartire con quello lì e non sono al suo infimo livello in chimica: non ho bisogno di partire dalla tavola periodica per sperare in un giudizio almeno sufficiente. Voglio un bel voto».

Armin ridacchiò appena. Si sentiva molto più sereno. «Come vuoi. Mikasa oggi andrà a karate, possiamo vederci prima». Non era affatto riposato, però non era la prima volta che faceva tardi giocando con il suo laptop o leggendo, quindi sapeva che ce l’avrebbe fatta. Inoltre doveva studiare pure lui chimica, visto che la mattina non era riuscito a mettersi sui libri dopo la notte insonne.

«Bene, allora vediamoci subito dopo la scuola. Magari puoi venire da me», lo invitò Jean, chinando appena il viso a respirare il buon odore dei capelli del ragazzo, mentre questi annuiva. «Dunque, quanto mi costano all’ora le tue ripetizioni?».

La domanda lasciò totalmente spiazzato Armin, il quale si staccò da Jean, volendo essere sicuro quella volta di poterlo vedere bene il volto. «Ma che dici, Jean!», esclamò sorpreso.

L’altro ragazzo aveva un’espressione seria e determinata. «Hai capito bene. Tu hai accettato di darmi delle ripetizioni ed è giusto che io ti paghi».

«Ma non si chiedono soldi agli amici per queste cose!», incalzò Armin.

«Te li darei lo stesso. Ti facevi pagare da quell’uomo per passare del tempo con lui, e dunque pagherò anche io per avere dei pomeriggi con te. Per delle ripetizioni», appuntò alla fine, un po’ a disagio, visto che dalla frase prima quasi si poteva intuire che Jean volesse essere il suo prossimo cliente per Enjo Kosai.

Armin rise appena a quella puntualizzazione, notando il leggero rosa di cui si erano colorate le gote del ragazzo. «Davvero, Jean, non...».

«Ho detto che te li darò, quindi non discutere!», sbottò il ragazzo più alto, guardandolo con sguardo truce.

Armin sorrise – temprato dagli scatti d’ira di Eren, sapendo bene che, nel caso di Jean, il detto “can che abbaia non morde” era molto appropriato – e fece per ringraziarlo, ma di colpo la porta del tetto si aprì con un calcio e, come se non fosse stato nominato solo con il pensiero ma attraverso un circolo magico, Eren Jaeger fece la sua comparsa.

«Ehi!», urlò, rivolgendosi ai due. Armin si alzò, volendosi mettere in mezzo tra lui e Jean, pensando ce l’avesse con quest’ultimo per chissà quale stupido motivo, e invece sobbalzò quando Eren urlò forte il suo nome. «Armin! Da quanto tempo va avanti questa storia, eh?!». La voce di Eren somigliava quanto mai ad un ringhio, resa ancora più roca dal fiatone. Doveva aver fatto le rampe di scale di corsa…

«C-Cosa?!», balbettò appena Armin, sgranando gli occhi. «Eren, cosa...».

«Da quando sei fidanzato con faccia da cavallo?!», gli chiese l’altro a muso duro, prendendolo per il bavero della giacca kaki. «Perché non mi hai detto nulla?!».

«Eren! Non è vero!», disse, Armin, perdendo colore, mentre lo guardava implorante, sperando che l’amico capisse che non era il momento.

Purtroppo, Eren aveva già iniziato a vedere rosso da quando, con Mikasa, erano andati a cercare Marco e lui aveva riferito loro, in maniera innocente, che Armin e Jean erano andati sul tetto per parlare di una cosa urgente.

«Non tentare di mentirmi, Armin! Da quando vi frequentate o hai qualcosa da spartire con lui?! È da un mese che sei strano e ora vi trovo qui, sul tetto, da soli?! Mi avevi detto che ti piaceva, ma davvero non pensav-». Eren non poté finire di parlare, perché Armin gli tappò la bocca con una mano.

«Vuoi stare zitto?!», sbottò forte, diventando rubicondo. Quante possibilità c’erano che Jean non lo avesse sentito?

«Armin, che sta succedendo? Che intende Eren?», domandò Jean, confuso. Niente da fare, lo aveva sentito forte e chiaro.

Eren afferrò Armin per il polso, e si liberò facilmente la bocca. «Succede che sei uno stronzo! Ti stai approfittando di lui solo perché ha una cotta per te da sempre!», urlò al ragazzo più alto, avvicinandosi a lui. «Non ti permetterò di bulleggiarlo!».

«Ma tu che cazzo c’entri, Jaeger?! Chi sei, il suo fidanzato?!».

«Sono un suo amico! E come l’ho difeso da te a inizio anno, lo farò ancora!».

Prima che la lite degenerasse, dalle scale si udirono dei passi affrettati e sia Mikasa che Marco fecero capolino sul tetto.

Vedendo i due arcinemici così vicini ai pugni, corsero in soccorso delle loro rispettive facce, afferrandoli da dietro e allontanandoli l’uno dall’altro il tanto che bastava perché non si potessero nemmeno prendere a calci.

«Mikasa! Lasciami!», sbraitò Eren, mentre anche Jean diceva all’amico di mollarlo.

«Eren, che stavate facendo voi due come al solito?!», sbuffò lei, vedendo che Armin si faceva ancora più piccolo nella sua esile figura.

«È colpa di faccia da cavallo che si è fidanzato con Armin! Lo farà solo soffrire!».

Mikasa rimase con la sua solita espressione austera in volto, senza scomporsi. «Armin, è la verità?», domandò lei. Non che le importasse di una possibile relazione tra loro due, a dire il vero, ma Armin era un suo caro amico e voleva sapere come si era evoluta la sua cotta.

«Ecco...». L’incespicare iniziale di Armin fu per lui fatale, perché fu anticipato nella risposta da Jean, anche se con un’affermazione completamente agli antipodi rispetto a quella che stava per dare: «Sì, è vero», rispose Jean, mentre sgusciava dalla presa di Marco.

Armin allargò i suoi chiari occhi sul nuovo amico, rimanendo basito. Cosa?!

Mikasa non cambiò espressione, mentre Eren sembrava tirare la sorellastra come fosse un cane pronto a mordere le chiappe al postino, ma lei rimaneva imbullonata alle piastrelle del pavimento, gonfiando addominali e bicipiti per fare più presa. «Avevo ragione! Armin! Perché non me lo hai detto?!», chiese ancora lui.

Jean si avvicinò ad Armin e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, con fare gentile, facendo sollevare lo sguardo a quest’ultimo. Era un po’ spaventato e aveva gli occhi lucidi e colpevoli che sembrava dirgli scusami. «Perché ci siamo fidanzati adesso», disse Jean calando il capo per posare un leggero bacio sulle labbra di Armin. Non durò che un secondo, sembrava quasi il suggellarsi di un silente accordo.

Armin era stato molto chiaro prima. Ho scelto te. Ora quella frase, unita al fatto che Jean gli piaceva, aveva un’altra connotazione, ancora più profonda di prima. Dunque era per lui, per quell’ipotetico fidanzato che avrebbe sofferto se avesse mai saputo dell’Enjo Kosai, che aveva deciso di smettere.

Il ragazzo più basso fissò ancora l’altro, emozionato, cercando di ricacciare dentro le lacrime che gli si stavano formando agli angoli degli occhi, mentre la labbra si arricciavano in un sorriso, timido e un po’ impacciato. «Jean...», mormorò, sentendosi la felicità scaldargli il petto. Non poteva credere che fosse appena successo, gli sembrava un dolce sogno dopo essere uscito da un incubo.

Jean si girò verso Eren, ormai fermo, che li guardava a bocca aperta, non sapendo cosa dire. In parte si sentiva tradito.

«Dunque è così?», chiese Eren a voce bassa, con i muscoli ancora in tensione; Mikasa non lo aveva ancora lasciato andare.

«Mi prenderò cura di Armin», furono le uniche parole di Jean in merito all’argomento.

Eren aggrottò le sopracciglia e spostò lo sguardo ad Armin: sembrava davvero felice, non pareva essere solo la conquista di una cotta; forse in quelle due settimane il loro rapporto si era sviluppato in qualche modo… Fu quello sguardo a convincerlo. «Tsk. E va bene! Ma se scopro che è tutta una scusa per i compiti, sappi che lo rimpiangerai», disse, marciando poi verso la porta. «Andiamo, Armin. Dobbiamo parlare», disse tombale, facendo sussultare l’amico.

«Sì!», rispose lui, girando appena lo sguardo grato verso Jean, prima di seguire l’altro; avrebbero parlato più tardi, ma Armin già sapeva dal dolce sorriso che dipingeva le labbra del neo-fidanzato che quella non era stata una messinscena. Mikasa si affiancò ad Armin, scendendo le scale assieme a lui; anche lei aveva un sorriso sul volto e non vedeva l’ora che Armin raccontasse la loro storia.

Fortunatamente aveva quattro rampe di scale e la campanella prossima a suonare dalla sua parte, in modo da poter inventare una balla credibile.

«Non pensavo ti piacesse Armin». La voce di Marco portò Jean nuovamente alla realtà, mentre era perso nei propri pensieri.

«Infatti, ma ho imparato a conoscerlo», rispose lui.

«E come è successo?», chiese Marco, il quale si trovò un braccio dell’amico a cingergli le spalle con fare giocoso.

«Ti racconterà Armin a pranzo!», esclamò, andando con lui verso la porta, ben deciso a fare in modo che non ci fossero versioni che non coincidevano tra i loro due racconti, non volendo assolutamente dire a nessuno di ciò che li aveva avvicinati, e che adesso giaceva fuso e tagliato in due pezzi ancora sulle piastrelle del tetto, pronto a essere portato via dall’alzarsi del vento e dimenticato.

... Fine  
XShade-Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note  
> \- Eccomi giunta alla fine di questa storia alla quale tengo davvero moltissimo! :3 Se vi fa piacere lasciatemi un commento, mi rende sempre felice parlare con altri che apprezzano la Jean/Armin!  
> \- Ora che nel frattempo è uscita S3 dell'anime penso sia palese chi sia l'uomo con il quale usciva Armin: è proprio il tipo che nell'anime lo tocca credendolo una femmina. ò_ò  
> \- Alla fine, sappiate che sono stati Eren e Mikasa a pretenere una parte in questa storia! Nel plot originale il finale doveva essere un po' diverso, ma quel testone di Eren si è voluto mettere in mezzo e... ecco il risultato! XD Non è il miglior cupido del mondo, ma ha giocato sicuramente un ruolo importante per il bene della Jearmin!!!  
>   
> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto e lasciato kudos a questa mia storia!  
>   
> 


End file.
